Mi sueño
by A y K
Summary: Link regresa a su amado bosque. Muy fondo de su corazon, dice que hay una persona que lo necesita... ¿Quien sera? Fic Link x Saria


**Aquí un fic de una pareja hermosa. No me había dado cuenta de lo linda que es, así que decidí hacer un fic, primero porque se la dedico a alguien muy especial y segundo, porque me está gustando esta pareja. Empecemos:**

Abrió sus ojos, él nuevamente se encontraba en el Templo del Tiempo. La Espada Maestra estaba en frente de él, y su pequeña amiga se iba por la ventana del templo. Soltó una pequeña lagrima y susurro un "Gracias…". Dio su última mirada al templo y fue hacia afuera.

Todo volvía a ser paz, en el mercado, todo estaba lleno de vida. Gente yendo de un lado para otro, música y conversaciones.

Rápidamente fue hacia el castillo, evadió a los guardias y se encontró con la linda niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Esta volteo y estaban cara a cara.

Zelda: Link…

Link: Princesa…

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y al levantarse, le tomo una mano.

Link: Princesa, de verdad, muchas gracias por verme como amigo… Pero… Aun no estoy preparado para vivir en este lugar. Hay una personita que me necesita, y no está aquí.

Zelda: Te comprendo, Link.

Link: De verdad… Perdóneme.

El chico de ropas verdes dio la última reverencia y se marcho, esta vez los guardias lo encontraron y lo sacaron del castillo. No importaba, no volvería a ese lugar, al menos no por ahora.

Salió del mercado y se encontró con la vasta pradera de Hyrule. Tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a caminar, con un destino al cual quería llegar lo antes posible.

Sus puntiagudas orejas escucharon relinchos y a lo lejos venia una hermosa yegua de pelaje castaño, patas y cola blancas.

Link: ¡Epona! ¡Hola, amiga! ¡Veo que aun me reconoces! ¿Te pido un favor, amiga?

Epona dio un relincho, como asintiendo. Link con delicadeza subió al lomo de la yegua y partió en dirección a su amado bosque. Pasaron varias horas de viaje, pues la pradera era muy larga, pero Link no se cansaba, estaba muy emocionado por volver a encontrase con su añorado bosque.

Link: ¡Hemos llegado! Déjame ver si tengo al para ti…

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y tenía una zanahoria. Epona la comió y se puso muy feliz, marchándose hacia la pradera.

Link: ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! ¡No te olvidare nunca!

Entro y vio el puente que separaba la pradera del bosque. Estaba a un paso, y sentía un suave olor a hierba. Suspiro y entro. Casi lloraba de la emoción, le traían tantos recuerdos el estar en el bosque nuevamente.

Cerro sus ojos, respirando ese fresco aroma a vegetación abundante, hasta que escucho esa vocecita que lo fastidio por muchos, muchos años.

Mido: Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Veo que el señor-sin-hada está de regreso!

Link: Hola, Mido…

Mido: ¿Tenias que regresar y arruinar nuestras vidas?

Link: ¡Por favor, Mido! ¡Deja de pensar en ti! ¡A lo mejor eres el único a quien no le agrada mi presencia, pero sé que varios la valoran!

Mido: ¡Ja, ja, no me hagas reír!

Saria: ¡Basta!

Link quedo embobado al ver a esa niña tan linda acercarse. Su suave y brillante cabello verde, sus profundos y grandes ojos azules, y esa voz que lo cautivaba.

Saria: Mido, no es forma de tratar a un recién llegado.

Mido, enojado se alejo. Saria miro a los ojos a Link y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa. La chica se acerco a Link y le tomo las manos.

Saria: Bienvenido.

Link: Me alegra estar de vuelta.

Saria: Link, ven conmigo, por favor.

Link y Saria fueron por los Bosques Perdidos. Hasta llegar a ese lugar secreto de él y Saria, luego se sentaron en el suelo.

Saria: ¿Sabes, Link? Hacías mucha falta aquí en el bosque.

Link: Jeje, Saria, no digas tonterías.

Saria: No son tonterías… Es de verdad… Todos te extrañaron… Yo te extrañe…

Las mejillas de Link se tornaron rojas, al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió importante. Cuando el Gran Árbol Deku le dijo que era el elegido de las Diosas, se sentía importante… Pero al escuchar esas palabras, y más aun viniendo de Saria… Se sentía el más afortunado del mundo.

Saria: No volverás a irte, ¿verdad?

Link: ¿Qué?

El rubio miro los ojos de Saria, poco a poco se tornaron rojos y se llenaron de lágrimas, que se fueron deslizando por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Link: Saria… No, no llores, por favor…

Paso sus brazos por el cuerpo de la muchacha y le dio un abraza, intentando calmarla. Paso una mano por su suave y verdosa cabellera.

Link: Saria, tranquila…

Saria: Todos esos días… Esperaba en la entrada del bosque por ti… Llorando por ti… Me asustaba pensar que… No volvería a verte nunca más… No llegabas, no sabía dónde estabas y me moría por no saberlo… Me dije a mi misma, que debía rendirme… Estaba convencida, de que te habías olvidado de mí… Creí que te había perdido para siempre… Pero luego pensé que nunca me abandonarías… Y decidí, que te esperaría, aunque tardase el resto de mi vida volver a verte… Y ahora estas aquí… ¡Estoy realmente feliz de volver a verte, Link, al fin puedo estar tranquila! ¡Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora!

Link se emociono mucho al escuchar las valiosas palabras de Saria. La muchacha estaba llorando a mares. Deposito un beso sobre su frente e intento calmarla.

Link: No te preocupes, Saria… Nunca te abandonare otra vez… De verdad perdóname… Yo, quería salvar Hyrule, y al Bosque Kokiri. A todas esas personas inocentes, pero sobre todo… Quería salvarte a ti, mi querida Saria…

Saria: Link…

Link: Yo… Cada día pensando en ti… Me dije a mi mismo que sabía que te estaba haciendo mucho daño… Pero… Si no destruía el mal, todos iban a salir lastimados o sin vida… Incluida a ti, Saria… Y eso jamás me lo perdonaría… Sería un dolor en mi pecho por el resto de mi vida… Y no tendría vida…

Saria: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Link?

Link: Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti, Saria… Por algo me arriesgue, solo quería salvarte…

Saria: O/O Link…

Link: ¿Si?

Saria: Yo también estoy enamorada de ti… Te amo mucho, Link…

Se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. A Link le costó un poco reaccionar, pero finalmente, correspondió.

Link: No me iré nunca de aquí… Te lo prometo…

Saria: Link…

Nuevamente le dio un beso, estaba muy feliz. Se hizo de noche, así que volvieron a casa. Mido estaba fuera de la casa de Saria en ese momento.

Mido: ¡Saria, hola!

Saria: Hola, Mido.

Mido: Oye, ¿Por qué se te ve tan feliz? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Saria: Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Link y yo… Al fin estamos juntos, mi sueño hecho realidad…

La muchacha entro a su casa y cerró la puerta. Al estar al otro lado, se tapo los oídos y conto en su mente… 3… 2… 1…

Mido: ¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

**FIN**

Espero y les haya gustado. Este fic iba dedicado a mi novio, que lo amo más que nada. ¡Te amo, mi Link!

**Atte: Princess Emi Kitty**


End file.
